Change
by Halle Alexis
Summary: Sometimes things don't work out the way you expect. This is something Vic Moretti has learned very well, but maybe this time she'll also learn that change can be both hurt and hope. Sometimes change is the best thing that could happen and it might lead to something even better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set sometime after season 1 and I have used or changed certain things that we learn later on depending on how it works with this story. This is something that has been on my mind for a while and I really hope you guys like it. I would love to hear what you think. Please review! **

**Disclaimer: You probably already know this, but I don't own anything. **

Change

When Vic Moretti was five years old, she played mother to her dolls like most other little girls her age, though she was much more tomboy than princess. As a teenager, babies were cute little things that belonged to other people and you handed them back to their parents at the first sign of distress; other than this they were only considered in a very vague, distant future sort of way. As she aged, however, children seemed to move further from Vic's radar rather than closer to actuality.

It wasn't that she didn't want children exactly, so much as that while some women dreamed of and longed for children, Vic had other priorities. For a long time she was focused on her education and career and it simply wasn't the right time. This is not to mention the fact that it would likely be difficult to conceive a baby without a man in her life to father it. And then she met Sean and there was. By the time they were married however, Vic was working her way through the Philadelphia Police Department and Sean's own work had picked up steadily; a baby was not on either of their minds. Truth be told, they hadn't even really talked about children other than a brief conversation when they were dating in which they agreed that it was a thought for the future and a baby wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Someday.

Considering these things, Vic should have felt quite different sitting across from the doctor receiving possibly the most shocking news of her life. Maybe not great, admittedly, but not this increasing numbness either. This was not the "someday" they had discussed. This was not how she had ever imagined feeling upon the discovery of her pregnancy. It was not the life she had believed she would be leading at this point. It wasn't even close.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

"I don't understand?" Vic feels a little like she might be sick. Ironic, since she hadn't had any signs of a pregnancy before this. "I just came in for a regular check-up. I haven't even had any symptoms." Her voice is incredulous and she shakes her head as if to bring clarity to the situation. This couldn't be happening; she wasn't ready.

"I understand this must be a shock, Vic, and given the nature of your job I ran the test twice to be sure, for the sake of safety, but the results are clear. You are pregnant." Dr. Wilson says with a smile. She had been practicing medicine for close to thirty years and recognizes the look of surprise and apprehension on her patient's face. After all, she had worn it herself once.

"Now, you indicated that you had missed your last period, right?" She asks while scanning the papers in front of her.

"Yeah," Vic nods her head. "I, I thought it was stress."

"No other symptoms, though? Fatigue, nausea, sensitivities, anything out of the ordinary?" Dr. Wilson continues.

Vic shakes her head, "No."

"Alright, well, that's still perfectly normal and some women just get lucky in the nausea department. Based on the information you gave me I would estimate you to be about seven or eight weeks along and that would put you due around November 30, but you'll need an OB to confirm. For now, I'm going to set you up with a referral to an OBGYN in the area," she pauses, "that is, assuming you plan to continue with the pregnancy?" She asks.

The question catches Vic off guard. Even in her shock she hadn't considered any option except having the baby and she quickly nods, "Yes, I'm keeping it."

The doctor nods in acceptance and continues, "Okay, we'll get you an appointment with Dr. Smith; she's very nice and you'll be in good hands."

She's trying to be reassuring, Vic thinks, because she can tell I'm freaked out about this. The truth is, shock doesn't even begin to cover how she's feeling. She and Sean had been drifting away from each other for months, since before they ever moved to Wyoming. The move was supposed to not only solve the departmental issues she was having, but also cut down on some of Sean's work and Vic had thought the change would bring them closer together, but it hadn't. Things hadn't worked out the way she'd expected at all; her marriage was barely hanging on and while she had grown to like her life in Absaroka, Sean was travelling now more than ever. And now there was a baby to think about.

A baby. Her hand unconsciously makes it way to cover her stomach and hovers briefly above it before resting over the still flat surface. For just a second Vic allows herself to imagine what is already growing inside of her. She was going to have a baby.

Vic finds herself nodding to the doctor, though she's consumed in her own head and takes the information from her quietly before saying her goodbyes. The drive home is a blur of mixed emotions and scattered thoughts and Vic is grateful Ruby had insisted they would make do without her for the rest of the afternoon even though she'd planned to return after her appointment, despite the woman's protests.

The house is empty as she's become accustomed to it being, but today Vic is glad to have the quiet as a balm to her chaotic mind. The next few months will likely be the last quiet she has for a while after all. A smile slowly spreads across Vic's face as she ponders the idea. Maybe a baby will strengthen her relationship with Sean. Maybe it won't. Regardless though, Vic promises herself in that moment that the baby she's carrying will be loved and wanted and that will be the most important thing.

And the rest of it she'll just have to figure out as she goes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :( **

**I'm excited for the response to this story so far and I hope you're liking it. Please review!**

Change

Chapter 2

Vic wakes the next morning to cautious optimism in her heart for the coming months and a new voicemail from Sean on her cell phone. Listening to the message makes her realize why he had opted to call her cell phone so early in the morning rather than the landline, knowing it would be less likely to wake her than the latter.

"Hey, it's me. I just thought I'd let you know I'm coming in this weekend. I was actually hoping you could take a day off work or something; we really need to talk. So, um, see you soon, bye."

"Must be some talk…" Vic mutters while shaking her head slightly. He wasn't supposed to be home again until the end of the month.

Regardless, she's grateful, considering she was already wondering how she was going to avoid telling him about the baby over the phone when she wanted him to know sooner rather than later. Debating briefly over trying to call him back or not, Vic quickly decides to try and catch him before work anyway. The phone rings three times before going to the machine.

"Hey, so, I guess we're playing phone tag. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you're coming home early. I don't know if I can take any time off work, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about, too. So, I guess if I don't talk to you before, I'll just see you in a few days. Bye." She's biting her lip by the time she finishes, but thinks, _there_. She's at least made the first step in approaching the topic of the baby.

She goes through her morning routine fairly quickly, swearing softly when she realizes she probably shouldn't drink the coffee she's already begun brewing. It's a habit she never thought she would need to alter and she promises herself she'll start researching pregnancy and appropriate eating habits today. Maybe she'll even buy some pregnancy books when she picks up the prenatal vitamins her doctor told her to get.

The drive to work is short, but it becomes an exercise in debate as Vic considers that she'll need to notify Walt of her pregnancy soon as well; Absaroka might be relatively quiet, but being a cop is still being a cop and she doesn't want to take any chances. Probably she'll end up behind a desk pushing papers for the duration of her pregnancy, Vic thinks, and just the thought of it makes her grit her teeth. With a sigh, she compromises with herself; she'll tell him as soon as she's had the chance to tell Sean. She can likely maneuver herself out of serious fieldwork for the rest of the week and it seems only right that her child's father be the first to know. If there was a way to avoid it, there was no need to upset Sean or feed his paranoia about some more-than-platonic relationship between her and Walt.

As she enters the Sheriff's office, Vic is passed by the Ferg with a cheery "Morning, Vic," but little more and is a bit surprised to find Walt sitting on the edge of Ruby's desk looking over paperwork.

"Morning." Vic greets as she moves toward her own shared desk with Branch, who appears to be tuned into whatever conversation Walt and Ruby are having. She hasn't even settled into her chair before Walt is speaking to her.

"Hey Vic," He responds, barely glancing up. "I need you to go with Branch to serve this summons to Barry Thomas out on Pine."

Branch waves a picture towards her and offers her the folder in his hand. Vic takes it reluctantly, her forehead scrunching up slightly in confusion, before scanning the contents on the first page.

"What? This is just for failure to pay child support… why do I need to go with Branch?" Vic questions.

"Because the last time I served someone a summons, they pulled a gun on me." Branch speaks up, raising an eyebrow at her. "Remember? We're trying to be more careful when we can be."

"Yeah, but this is no big deal, I mean surely you can handle it…" She argues incredulously, the pitch of her voice increasing just a bit. Branch cocks his head at her and she's pretty sure his eyebrow ekes up just a fraction higher.

"If it's no big deal, then why are you complaining? We'll be gone less than an hour." Branch asks curiously.

"I just think I could be more useful doing something here instead. Can't Ferg go with you?" She shrugs her shoulders in a way Branch finds very unsubtle and very un-Vic like.

"Is there a problem with you working with Branch, Vic?" Walt finally cuts in, turning to look at her.

Vic sighs. This is just what she needs, today of all the days. "No." She replies solemnly and wonders how she's supposed to navigate this little dilemma without revealing all. After all, there really is no problem working with Branch, at least not lately, so much as working in the field period at the moment.

Walt nods resolutely, "Good."

"Right." Vic nods to herself and thinks colorful words that she's already been thinking she'll have to stop using soon.

"I've got some calls to make." Walt says as he stands. "You two go ahead and take care of that in case something else comes in later." He continues, before heading into his office.

"So, you ready to get this over with?" Branch asks as he reaches for his hat.

Vic doesn't see much other choice, but she does want to get it over with as soon as possible so she takes a deep breath before agreeing, "Yeah, let's go."

The drive is mostly quiet except for the quick, standard argument before they leave about who is going to drive. It seems almost habitual by now, the quick banter and some perfunctory comment about the other's driving before one of them caves. This time it's Vic who ends up in the passenger seat, which makes her just that little bit more edgy. Maybe it's hormones, she thinks, or maybe it's caffeine depravation… Either way, when Branch asks what's wrong with her this morning she responds automatically in the negative.

"Nothing." She says.

"Are you sure? Cause Walt's gonna think I'm harassing you or something if you try to avoid working with me very much." He says and she catches the quick grin he flashes when he looks at her, before returning his attention to the road. Some of her tension drains at the thought of _that_ conversation and Vic rolls her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little high strung this morning." She explains.

"Alright." Branch accepts her explanation. Vic thinks the matter is settled, but her nerves seem to flair again as he turns up Thomas' drive.

He's opening his door, one foot nearly on the ground when she stops him, "Wait, Branch?"

"Yeah?" He turns to look at her again and she's biting her lip hesitantly. "What?"

"I can't go in there." She says it before she's really thought it through, but for some reason she just can't seem to convince herself this call is perfectly routine. Not when the last one ended with a gun in Branch's face, despite the safe resolution.

"Okay, seriously, what's going on with you today?" Branch is confused by her uncharacteristic behavior and his patience is starting to thin. Vic knows she sounds ridiculous and probably she's being ridiculous, too. She hates feeling this way, but still doesn't think she can stop it.

"Look, Branch, I can't, okay? I… I'm pregnant." She blurts it out and Branch appears frozen for a split second before the words really sink in and register in his brain.

"Oh. I guess Walt didn't know about this then, huh?" Branch thinks in light of this new information, she probably wouldn't be out here right now if Walt knew, too.

"No," Vic shakes her head. "I just found out myself and I wanted to wait to tell Sean this weekend before I told anyone else. I thought I could wait until then to tell Walt and figure out how to arrange work, but I guess that's shot to hell now." She continues, a bit annoyed.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order then." He tries to smile because he doesn't really know what else to say in this type of situation and the awkwardness in his voice makes her smile a little, too.

"Thanks. So, um, I know we're not best friends or anything, but can you just not say anything about this to anyone?" Vic asks.

"Sure, I won't say anything, but you need to tell Walt so he's not sending you on cases where you might be in danger." Branch reminds her.

"I know, and I will just as soon as I tell Sean; he'll be here Friday and I'm going to tell him then and I'll tell Walt first thing Monday." She confirms quickly.

"Fine. Stay here and I'll go take care of this, alright?" He jerks his head toward the house in front of them and grabs the papers from the console.

"Okay." Vic nods, though she loathes how relieved she is that he's not asking her to go with him. It's just a little bit of panic at the thought of being responsible for someone else, she thinks. It'll pass soon and you'll get back to feeling normal. "Branch," she calls out again before he closes the truck door. "Thanks." She says when he pauses.

"You're pregnant. I figure you get one free favor." The laugh that accompanies the statement is drowned out by the slamming of the door and Vic's lip twitches up in spite of herself.

**Please let me know what you think! I understand that the characters may be a little out of character, but I'm taking some liberties here with what we've seen on the show and how I think a friendship could develop between Vic and Branch over a bit of time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so excited for the response to this story and I hope you guys will continue to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Change

Chapter 3 

Vic found some amount of relief in knowing that at least one other person she worked with was aware of her pregnancy. Although Branch probably wouldn't have been her first choice, she had to admit that, thankfully, he did keep his word to her and keep his mouth shut about the baby. More than that though, she felt indebted to him for actively helping her keep her secret throughout the week when a situation arose that she couldn't seem to talk her way out of.

Okay, two situations; once, when he'd volunteered to take her place covering a car accident, citing that he was going crazy cooped up in the office and again when he'd asked for Ferg's assistance gathering evidence on a case that they would have normally partnered up for. Damn. Did that mean she owed him twice? Vic was certain Branch would let her know when he wanted payment.

Thanks to his help, Vic managed to avoid work outside the office except for a quick run to the hospital and another to the diner for test results and food for someone utilizing a jail cell, respectively of course. She was utterly relieved when Friday came around; unfortunately, she wouldn't get through the week free of all suspicious behavior.

It shouldn't have been a big deal. She was around eight weeks pregnant and had survived without any of the awful symptoms you hear about coming along with it. It appeared her luck was running out.

Vic loved coffee. She loved it to the point that she almost couldn't function without it and became irritating even to herself when deprived. Surprising then, isn't it, that a whiff of the strong, heady scent from the pot Ruby was brewing made Vic's stomach roil in complaint. The upset was so sudden that Vic barely understood what was happening before feeling the nausea rise in her throat.

The panicked "Oh no." that slips past her lips reflexively is what draws Branch's attention. She's pale as a sheet and it becomes very clear very quickly what's wrong as she reaches for the trash can beside her desk.

"Vic?" He says, though he doesn't expect her to answer, and moves instinctively closer, hand falling to her back. "Ruby? Can you grab some water or something?" He calls out to Ruby, who has already begun moving toward them.

"Right here." She responds, detouring to the little mini-fridge they keep in the office. "Why don't you get her cool cloth, Branch?" She continues, her maternal nature taking over as she takes his place next to Vic.

"Here, honey." Ruby soothes as Vic stops vomiting. "Try to sip this, now." She says when the younger woman turns away from the can, offering her the water bottle.

"You alright, Vic?" Walt questions from the edge of the room, having emerged from his office at the noise.

"Fine." Vic answers cautiously, the nausea still swirling and the shaky feeling you only get from being suddenly, horribly ill making her body feel unsteady.

"Here." Branch states, holding up a damp wash cloth in offering as he returns to the room. He moves closer than any of them would expect, squatting in front of Vic as he hands over the compress, and staying there when she applies it to her face.

Ruby is the first to ask Vic why she didn't tell someone that she wasn't feeling well and for a brief moment the expectant mother forgets to breathe. The look Branch shoots her says she needs to respond.

"I wasn't, I mean I'm not," Vic mutters quickly. "I didn't think I'd be sick." She explains.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Walt's nodding his head as he suggests it, but is quite certain she won't be going anywhere.

"No, really, I feel better now." Vic assures them, not knowing what else to say since what seems to be her first bout with morning sickness appears to have passed.

"Okay, but if you feel worse, you can go home." He says, but doesn't move to leave the room even when she agrees. Instead, he takes in the way Branch and Ruby hover for another few minutes and how his blonde deputy reassures their concerns. The latter is not a surprise to Walt, because Ruby is a surrogate mother to all of them and fusses accordingly at every opportunity. The former, however, very much is. Perhaps he hadn't been paying enough attention, God knows he's been preoccupied lately with his own problems, but he doesn't know when Vic and Branch became friends.

At least Walt assumes they're friends, as the two deputies' interactions normally consist of bickering rather than conversations about each other's wellbeing. He certainly wouldn't have thought Branch would be volunteering to remove the soiled garbage after retrieving a cool compress for the sick woman. He wonders when this change occurred and the reasons for it briefly, before deciding to follow Branch from the room.

He catches up with the younger man outside and lifts the lid to the outside garbage can when Branch moves to place the bag in it.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to help me take out the trash." Branch states and waits for Walt to say something in explanation.

"Yeah," Walt nods and pauses briefly. "You seem awfully concerned about Vic." He states, but doesn't know how to approach what he's really thinking about.

"I didn't know that was a problem, being that we work together and we're friends." Branch responds with a cock of his head. He has a feeling he knows where this conversation is headed and doesn't know quite how he feels about it.

"Look, Branch, Vic's a married woman, and you might want to remember that if you're thinking of looking in that direction." He finally says, thinking of how they've seemed to be more in tune with each other lately. Though flirty seems to be one of Branch's primary personality traits, the behavior can become problematic with an unavailable woman.

Branch can't stop the sudden laugh or the quick crooked grin that comes forth unbidden. He decides he's amused at the thought of Walt worrying over his relationship with Vic.

"Well, it really wouldn't be anyone else's business if that's what I was doing, but don't worry, Vic and I are just friends." Branch tells him and stops even as he's turned to walk away.

"And no matter what you might think of me, Walt, I don't mess around with married women." He continues resolutely, before moving around his boss and reentering the building.

Branch pays no attention as Walt falls into step behind him and instead focuses on Vic's appearance as he returns to the office and takes sits at his desk. She's not so pale now, but she's chewing on the end of pencil and glances up at them in curiosity.

"Feel any better?" Branch asks before she can question him about reappearing at the same time as their boss.

"Uh, yeah, okay." Vic nods, still not completely sure of it herself.

"Sean's coming home today, right?" His voice is quieter now and she wonders if Ruby can hear and what she thinks about him asking if she can. Regardless, the question is innocent enough and Ruby can't see what he's really asking, though it's plain on his face.

"Yeah, he should be home anytime now, actually." She nods in assurance, but her stomach jumps for a completely different reason than morning sickness at the thought.

She has no idea how Sean is going to react to her news, especially since things have been so rocky between them lately. She only hopes Sean can see the happiness through the surprise as she's come to over the past week.

**So, I know it's a bit early, but I've been thinking about if the baby is going to be a boy or a girl… I'd love to know what you guys think as I try to decide. Suggestions? Thanks! **


End file.
